According to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,907,987, and 5,074,807, an electrical connector comprises, an insulating housing containing electrical contacts, and conductive boardlocks for connection in-respective apertures in a circuit board on which the housing is mounted. A mounting post on each of the boardlocks is constructed for receipt in an aperture that extends through a circuit board. Another portion on the boardlock extends upwardly for frictional engagement in a portion of the insulating housing to assemble the boardlock with the housing. Radially projecting barbs on the boardlock are intended to grip an interior of a cavity in the housing to retain the boardlock with the housing. A difficulty can occur during assembly of the boardlock with the housing. The barbs are intended to bite into the housing as the boardlock is assembled along the cavity in the housing. The barbs are the sole feature for locking the boardlock with the housing. A high level of frictional locking is required of the boardlocks. Sometimes the boardlock is aligned crooked, and must be removed from the housing and replaced. Since the barbs resist removal, replacement of the boardlock is accomplished with difficulty.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,807, removal of the boardlocks is desired, for example, to replace a damaged boardlock, or to replace a boardlock that is misaligned by being crooked when assembled to the housing. According to the patent, each of the boardlocks has a central cavity that allows the boardlock to radially collapse. Collapse of the boardlock will disengage the boardlock from frictional engagement with the housing. The collapsed boardlock is easily removed from the housing. However, radial collapse is a disadvantage that could occur at unwanted times, for example, when the boardlock is thrust into an aperture in a circuit board. Further, a collapsed boardlock is damaged and is not reusable.